Years of Nothing Love, Torture and Weddings
by krotionShiaki
Summary: What would you do if the person you loved left for fifteen years without any communication at all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I, of course do not own Bleach. It belongs to their respective owner; Tite Kubo. If only I did; we could have a party. This is my first fan fiction on here; but is also my first Bleach Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy it; its chapter one; Torture.**

**Rated MA due to possible lemons and explicit language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had almost been fifteen years since Yoruichi has decided to take a little journey out in the real world and it seemed that she had wiped herself off the map. Kisuke always hoped that he would receive something from her, just to reassure him that she was okay. He didn't dare go to look for her because he knew that he would have met those eyes of hers and she would have been furious. For every day that passed by, he couldn't help but notice that his withdrawal symptoms were catching up on him from not feeling the presence of the princess, <em>his <em>princess. Like every other day he woke up restless having dreamt of her walking through the door again and he would finally be able to get a good night sleep, but as his hopes would reach a high, it would smash to pieces as the sun made its set. He wanted something to distract him, something new, but he couldn't concentrate.

"Uhhh Urahara-sama"

The voice of Tsukabishi Tessai made Urahara jolt in surprise, his head a little hazy from all the thinking that he had just done,

"What is it?" He asked.

"You have a letter from Rukia" Tessai replied.

The word 'letter' for Kisuke worked him up, but after learning who it was from made his heart drop. _When the fuck is that woman coming back? She said 'little' journey. A complete liar she is._ Tessai handed the letter to him and noticed that it was an invitation to her wedding. Tessai attempted to walk away but was soon interrupted by Urahara,

"Wait, Rukia is getting married to Kurosaki? Since when?"

Tessai sighed knowing that Kisuke had fully blown off his memory and had forgotten that Ichigo had purposed to Rukia eight months ago. He couldn't believe that after fifteen years, Ichigo finally had the balls to ask Rukia to marry him. This made Kisuke wonder what Byakuya thought of this. Although Rukia and Ichigo were dating, he had seen their relationship blossom into a committed and intimate one. He could see the love in his eyes, and she the same. They had grown so close together he thought that they were the best together, no matter their differences,

"Urahara-sama, remember the engagement party? Oh, my bad, you drank too much 'sake' that night. I think you wouldn't keep any kind of event that transpired you in your memory banks"

Kisuke started to massage his temples as he stared at the invitation. Who was he going to go with? He certainly wouldn't go on his own. If only Yoruichi was here. His chocolate goddess. _Damn her, why couldn't she be here? For all he knew, it could have been their wedding that people were attending! _That thought slipped his mind a little too much. He shook his head before giving Tessai a fake smile,

"Uh yes, now I remember. That orange head finally found some courage. Right now I can see Isshin having an early welcome-to-the-family party already"

The sun had finally set and the shop had been closed up, now Kisuke had the whole night to himself. Dragging himself to his room, he closed the door behind him before staring out his window, the moonlight shining through already. A soft sigh passed his lips before he would draw the curtains to a close and collapse onto his futon. _Bloody hell Yoruichi, hurry up. I don't want to go to this damned wedding alone. You're completely torturing me already by not even saying a thing for nearly fifteen years. _Kisuke lay frustrated, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"_Kisuke! Kisuke! KISUKE!"_

_A velvet voice filled the atmosphere as the sun beamed into his room knowing full well that voice he just heard was one that he could never forget. With only his boxers on he ran to his door and pulled it open to see the woman he always waited for right before his eyes. She was wearing a low cut dress that gave off enough cleavage for Kisuke eyes to widen. Even after all the years that had passed, she hadn't gained a pound, not even a wrinkle had appeared, and she was simply the same, his princess. The green and yellow colours that spread across the fabric of her dress complimented her dark skin, just as her eyes would be bought out by the bright colours, _

"_Yoruichi-san, you're here! You're finally home"_

_Her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, her lips embracing his. His eyes widened only for a moment before closing them, his whole body melting right before her. She pushed him forward, shutting the door behind her and with that done; she deepened the kiss, her tongue entering into his mouth, rubbing against his. He let out a small groan letting Yoruichi know that he was enjoying the kiss that they were sharing. She smiled against his lips as they drew nearer to his futon. Once there, she laid him on his back as she lay on top continuing to kiss him. His hands lingered around her body feeling the curves he missed, like an eternity had gone by. Even with her dress on, he could feel her nipples hardening on his chest. Moving his right hand down her back, he cupped her right buttock, squeezing it. A groan escaped Yoruichi by his touch. Wrapping his free arm around her back, he drew their bodies closer so that his warmth could engulf her. It was then she pulled back, her head resting on the nape of his neck as he continued to place delicate kisses along her neck line, shivers running down her body,_

"_Ohh Kisuke" she muttered, placing her hands on his toned chest._

It was then, his eyes fluttered open, darkness the only thing greeting him to the middle of the night. He was sweating from head to toe. And his muscles had tensed up. _It was all a dream. Fuck. It felt real. Too real. Ugh, this is just going to get worse. _After that, Kisuke couldn't sleep. So he decided that he would head down stairs and busy himself. It had only been fifteen minutes while he cleared things and there was a knock at his door. _Who could want something at…_He looked at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning… _four in the morning! _He made his way to the door, running his fingers through his messy hair, then slid the door open to see that one of his past customers stood in front of him,

"Neliel? My goodness what brings you here at this time of the morning?"

Her olive eyes met his before she answered, tucking a piece of her long strands of green hair behind her ear,

"I was wondering if you got an invitation from Kuchiki-san to her wedding?"

"Indeed I did. Did you?"

"Yes, it's just that Grimmy doesn't feel like he should go. I was thinking that you could convince him?" She said looking to the ground. Although the Arrancars were enemies, Urahara had helped them when all they wanted was to live a normal life, even if they possessed great power,

"I guess he still hates Kurosaki's guts huh?" He replied. She had a pout on her face as she folded her arms across her chest,

"Yes. He just won't settle in with him around. At first he had gotten over it, but since we got the invitation which was only eleven hours ago, he refuses to go. I have thought of many ways to get him to go, but I think he will know what I'm doing"

Urahara listened to her knowing full well what Grimmjow was capable of. After a year or two, he had shown his gratitude towards Urahara for giving them gigai's so that they could live happily. This happy couple story was just driving him crazy; he wondered when he was going to get his big day. Now he really felt like he was alone,

"Urahara-kun?"

Kisuke soon snapped out of his little spaz and looked back at the green haired beauty,

"Well Nel, if I were you I would use the whole 'if-you-loved-me' speech. Comes in handy at times like these"

Her eyes widened before clasping her hands together,

"Oh why didn't I think of that? Thank you Urahara-kun!"

She gave him a quick hug before leaving shouting behind her 'see you at the wedding!'

It was late afternoon now, and Kisuke found it absolutely annoying that he had nothing to do. No one to talk to. Ururu and Jinta had started college already, and they stayed in their own dorms. The only time that he got to see them was when the holidays were starting. And since Rukia had decided to do the wedding in the weekend, it suited all those that worked during the week. He sat there with his elbows on the bench, looking as if he were waiting for customers to walk in; but really, he was day dreaming about nothing.

The phone started to ring and it was answered within the first three rings. Urahara saw Tessai and he handed him the phone. He looked at Tessai before speaking,

"Who is it?"

Tessai shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know, they just said they wanted to talk to you. It sounded like a male on the other side"

His eyes widened not knowing what to expect,

"Moshi moshi"

There was a little hesitation before there was an answer,

"Kisuke-san?"

Urahara felt his heart burst into a million pieces. The sound of this voice sent him almost into a heart attack and he couldn't believe his ears,

"Y-Y-Yoruichi-san?"

A small smile crept up on her face as she spoke again,

"Long time no talk"

"Are you kidding me? It's been almost fifteen years, where the hell have you been?" He replied, trying to contain himself,

"I'm sorry Kisuke-san, I'm coming back. I'm sorry if I made you worry" She innocently said.

"Worry? Yoruichi-san, I was almost ready to kill myself. What took you so long to get in touch?"'

"Well I was in my feline form, so I was able to survive for a while. Rukia is getting married is she not? I couldn't let you go alone?"

_She knows? She was thinking of me? Shit._

"I guess not…" He replied knowing that he was only happy that he was finally able to speak to her.

"Come now Kisuke-san, I can't miss me that much can you?"

He paused. _What do you mean I can't miss you THAT much? It's been fifteen years! What do you expect me to do? Forget about you? Are you bloody crazy?_

"I was worried Yoruichi-san. Remember, you came with me to the real world so I only feel it's my duty to also protect you"

She scoffed on the other side of the line,

"Oh please, you make me sound weak. Remember you were able to do that in our childhood, but I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself"

_Don't you think I know that? _He said in his mind.

"When will you be back?"

Another smile crept up onto her face before answering,

"Should be in the next day or so. Won't take me that long. I am the goddess of the Flash step don't forget"

"I'll be waiting Yoruichi-san" Kisuke replied, his heart almost ready to launch out of his chest.

"And I'll be there Kisuke-san" Her tone was almost seductive and reassuring that she wasn't telling a lie. And Urahara was certain that his princess was coming back…finally.

Anytime now Yoruichi was going to be back, and everything will be back to normal. Tessai could see the sudden change in Kisuke's attitude and also his moods. For the past eleven years he was dull and just doing task for the sake of it. But now, he was actually smiling a lot, even behind his favourite green and white striped hat, the lights in his eyes could be seen. Ururu and Jinta could see there was change in his demeanour, but they didn't know what to make of it.

Night had fallen and Kisuke had gone to bed happy knowing that his princess was going to be home anytime soon; and it was sooner than he thought. His door creaked open as a figure would make itself through. The curtains had been left open this time and it was good that he had done so. The figure was already near Kisuke; its small structure purring as it studied the man's expression on his face. The creature's golden orbs glowed; its figure revealed by the moons light. The feline purred louder just before licking his nose.

He scrunched his face up feeling the wet sensation but it seemed that the cat had succeeded in waking him. His grey hues stared at the animal that was on him as he woke and knew exactly who it was. A small grin curled on his lips as he would sit up. His hand reached out to her scratching behind her right ear,

"Oh Yoruichi-san, you just had to wake me didn't you?"

The blankets had fallen to his waist, Yoruichi making herself comfortable on his legs. She meowed before she would transform into her human form. Her entire body was naked and she was up against his hard chest. Kisuke's cheeks instantly flustered into a red colour as he tried to control his hormones, but it was impossible; she was right in front of him, testosterone rushing through his body so fast that his manhood had taken on a very different form,

"Wake you? Oh yes, I had to wake you. I know how much you dream of me like this Kisuke"

He didn't say a thing knowing that all of it was true; but he didn't want to confess to it,

"I'm a gentleman Yoruichi-san, I couldn't possibly think a princess such as yourself would be like 'this' to me"

She knew that he was lying. But that stop her from performing her actions. Her hands ran down the sides of his muscular body nibbling at the lobe of his ear before whispering into it,

"Oh I know you are…but I know you can't forget the previous encounters we have had. I'm sure I don't have to force it out of you. It's been fifteen years, no, more, but I don't mind now"

He gulped knowing exactly what she was talking about,

"You already know that I love you Yoruichi-san, it's not easy to keep away from you"

Kisuke's heart was already thumping so hard as she bit his ear and whispered into her ear; her hot breathe teasing him,

"I love you too Kisuke"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think? I know there is probably something that is a little off by it. Review if you like; I would appreciate it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Tender Whispers and Sorrows

**(( It's been a long while since I submitted something, so this is a short chapter, but I promise to put more in the next one, which should be another couple of weeks. Again I don't own these two lovely characters...that man Kubo Tite does :P ))**

Chapter Two; Tender Whispers, Longing Sorrow.

Yoruichi and Kisuke stayed up all night discussing her adventures to the point that she had fallen asleep on his chest, her chocolate tone almost melting into his creamy skin. He could have had his way with her, but he thought of how fast she had gotten here, she would have been tired. She was purring, her hands holding onto his shoulders gently. It didn't take Kisuke long until he drifted off into a sleep to her silent breathing. It was music to his ears. Fifteen long years and he finally had her back, and he wasn't going to let her go this time. It was agonizing, his emotions and mental stability becoming almost a joke. _Distance makes the heart more fond_ was something that he heard from someone. But he didn't think that it included more than a decade. The sound of her sweet voice was all he needed to get through the day, a smile from her would satisfy him for a year, but seeing her face would last an eternity.

It was now morning and he felt light, very light. His eyes fluttered open to notice that his chocolate goddess was nowhere to be seen. He threw the blankets from him and quickly made his way out of his room to find that there was a ruckus downstairs. He could tell that Jinta and Ururu were addressing someone, asking them questions, laughing as they answered. He got closer and closer and it finally struck him.

"Ne, Yoruichi-san…did you find that your trip was worth it?"

Kisuke had never heard the two young workers would be so curious about anything. He would have to treat them soon, give them the time to be kids. A small smile spread across his face as he reached the room; and there she was. Clothed in a causal t-shirt and shorts. She raised her chin a little, giving the air a sniff, her senses picking up the aroma of the food that Tessai was cooking. It didn't take her long to get comfortable again. It was incredible what she did. But she remembered her ways, and she hadn't changed one bit. Her golden stare found Kisuke looking at her, that smirk on his face that he always had when she was around and it seemed that he was the same as when she left,

"I did indeed Ururu-chan. Although there were points were I was really cold, but luckily I was in my cat form; my furry coat able to keep me warm in such conditions"

There were sighs of awe filling the room by the two young pupils followed by small comments of 'Sugoi' or 'Kowai'. Jinta and Ururu turned to see that Urahara was standing right behind them.

"Uh...Ohaiyo gozaimasu mina"

**((Let me know what you think :) Leave a review :D ))**


	3. Chapter 3: Ultimate Reunion

It had already been a couple of days now and since Yoruichi had arrived back, business had started picking up. Urahara was a very experimental man, using his gifts in science to make 'things' for a Shinigami such as himself and others, to function in the real world. But that was just a hobby. But what he did in the real world was run a bakery. Cakes, pastries, donuts, cookies, bread, you name it, he did it all with the help of Tessai. Along with the large amount of candy and chocolates for those with an even sweeter tooth. A scientist and also a baker, an odd mix, but very suitable as well.

Yoruichi was a peoples person, always interacting with the customers, her smile with the power to make anyone's day that much brighter. But she was also a very convincing negotiater. Although Kisuke was the owner, Yoruichi in the past years was his partner with running this bakery. She spread the word about his baking, and also gave out samples for people to try. She contributed in ways that he wouldn't of even thought of. But Yoruichi felt free, like she didn't have to live up to anything, and thats why she was the way she was

It was around late afternoon and Yoruichi had just served their last customer. At the counter she farewelled them and slumped over the counter, smelling the dinner that she knew that Tessai was making. Soon she would be at the table having something to eat, but that was thrown out the window when a particularly familiar woman walked through the door. Long orange hair, glowing brown eyes, her womanly figure very pleasing to the eye. She wore a white summer dress with a pink hat and flip flops. Looking around for only a moment, she met the eyes of Yoruichi, her face lighting up instantly. Running over to her she hugged her tightly,

"Yoruichi-sama! It is true! You're back!"

She yelled. Yoruichi was taken of guard and almost couldn't breathe. Her peaceful and happy demenor seemed to still be in tact, and that was something she liked about this woman,

"Inoue-san, it has been awhile hasn't it?"

Yoruichi replied. Orihime hugged her continously telling her how much she had missed her. Yoruichi wasn't entirely sure why so many people missed her. But still, being back hadn't sunk in yet, so in the matter of time she knew she would understand,

"Onna! I told you to wait for me! How do you think I am suppose to know where you are going if you are going too fa-"

The voice cut off the ending of his sentence as he saw Yoruichi. His emerald eyes piercing the very atmosphere that surrounded them. How could he ever forget that this woman existed,

"Yoruichi-sama, this is my fiance, Ulquiorra Schiffer" Orihime sounded like a sixteen year old teenager introducing Ulquiorra to her. She had remembered him. Their first encounter from when Yammi had attacked Orihime herself. Now she was with him. She couldn't judge Orihime though. Ulquiorra walked across the shop, his strides fierce as he stood next to Orihime as if he were her guardian protector.

He bowed to Yoruichi, as she did bow back. The orange haired woman clung her hand to Ulquiorra's. His seemingly pale skin complimenting the black button up shirt he wore with dark blue denim jeans. On his feet, a pair of ankle high sneakers, the ends of his jeans tearing already,

"What is all the commotion abou-"

Urahara stopped what he was going to say and a large smile spread across his face, opening his arms,

"Uhhh, Inoue-chan! Urukiora-kun! Welcome! Welcome! I see you have already discovered that Yoruichi-san has come home?"

"Yes! Its so good to have her back! Are we the first to know besides you guys?" Orihime would ask.

Urahara tip toed quickly, his movements smooth and swift. He was right beside Yoruichi, his grey eyes gazing upon her under his hair before replying,

"Yes indeed you are"

That giant smile that Orihime always had was on her face was certainly something to be scared about. Yoruichi could tell that she was over excited and it seemed that she had something to say,

"Well then Yoruichi-sama, you are coming to Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san's wedding yes?" Her enthusiastic personality always seemed to amaze Yoruichi. She turned to face Kisuke knowing full well that this was a plan that could never go wrong,

"Of course. And Urahara-san will be my partner" Her reply was filled with a slight tinge of eroticness followed by the sense of 'don't-touch-me' in it,

"Yatta! We will be looking forward to seeing you there Yoruichi-sama and you too Urahara-san" Orihime bowed to the couple and Ulquiorra followed. They said their goodbyes and headed off. Yoruichi had a very smug look on her face, one that Urahara was very determined to find the meaning to.

"Dinner time!" Tessai announced. Urahara gestured for Yoruichi to go first as she did while he followed. Tonight, Tessai had decided to make his famous hot plate chicken teriyaki with cabbage. On top of that, there were three other 'asuka' bowls; one with rice, the other with a salad and the last with miso soup. All three of them sat at the table before chanting 'itadakimasu' before they ate.

Tessai knew Yoruichi well so had given her three extra portions on her plate. She had a high motabolism, so was able to burn off all the food that she had eaten, then get hungry again. During this time, it was silent. Just the sounds of chop sticks going in and out of the bowls. Yoruichi was growing tired of the quiet atmosphere, so lay her chop sticks on top of her bowl, putting her hands together then spoke,

"So Tessai, I haven't had the chance to speak to you. What was it like taking care of Kisuke-san while I was gone?"

Tessai was taken off guard by her question. Placing his chopsticks next to his bowl, he stroked his thick moustache then folded his arms across his huge chest before replying,

"Well lets just say it wasn't easy. For a couple of years, he was alright, but as the half of decade mark came up, he was becoming restless, isn't that right Urahara-san?"

Urahara was being tortured by his only weakness. Something that he didn't appreciate. He didn't answer Tessai, instead, finished his meal and took his dishes to the kitchen. He took Yoruichi's as well, leaving Tessai with his unfinished dinner. Yoruichi watched him walk out, his mood she knew, very annoyed,

"Restless huh? Did I really push it with being away for over fifteen years?"

"I'm probably not one to ask questions but I knew that he missed you, but there wasn't anything that I could about it. It was almost at a point where I could thrown him back into Soul Society for Yamamoto-sama to take care of him, but there was no point" Tessai answered. He finished off his meal before he would stand, but Yoruichi took his dishes and smiled at him,

"I'll take these for you"

Before he could protest, she was already gone. She made her way into the kitchen where she saw Urahara washing the dishes. She placed Tessai's bowls and chop sticks beside him then proceeded to placing her hands on his waist where he froze. Urahara felt her press her entire body against his back,

"Sorry"

She whispered before leaving. Urahara finished off the dishes before heading to his office. Grabbing out all the stock sheets and financial books, he could see they already balanced thanks to Tessai. He sighed thinking about the up and coming events. Rukia was getting married and she had asked him personally to make their cake. He had the recipe all set, all the ingredients boughts, he knew he wouldn't have a problem.

Urahara could see that the rest of the house hold had already gone to sleep, and it was about time that he did as well. Getting to his room he opened his door and saw that Yoruichi had already made herself comfortable. Her body curved up, hugging her pillow. He smiled slipping in beside her.


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful but dangerous

**Why hello my loving readers! Its been awhile! So since there has been a lot of...feedback on the story, I thought I shall treat you all to a new chapter, since I have a two week break at the moment. WELL, you know...blahdeblah, I don't own Bleach...dadedadeda, and I hope you enjoy this new...segment ^w^.**

* * *

><p>Three more days and everything was going to plan. All the catering had been taking care of. Dresses, tuxedos, shoes, accessories all bought and finalized. From Rukia to Ichigo, to the rest of the Soul Society were all moving to the real world, hiring out entire hotels so that they would have a place to come back to, gigai's made by the thousands, making more and more work for Kisuke. He was able to achieve a large sale on these, and it just meant that it a happier life style for everyone that lived with him. One of the last ones to come and see him was Byakuya. Urahara didn't know why he requested to have a meeting with him, but it couldn't have been that bad...right?<p>

Mid afternoon and there was a knock at the door. Yoruichi rushed to open it up and saw that it was Byakuya. A sadistic grin spread across her face. He was dressed smartly in a fresh white button up shirt, his hair falling down his shoulders, parted in the same places they always were. With a pair of blue faded jeans and black dress shoes, his class always at a high level, no matter the situation. The history that they both had was, she knew, he would never forget. She leaned against the frame of the door, her eye brows raising, and him the same. He didn't know that she was back since the last time he saw her was when they took down Aizen. It was a shock to see her, but to Yoruichi, this was just a moment to revisit past...gestures, towards the now grown man,

"Chisa-Byakuya! Its been a while since I've seen you're...expressionless face. How've you been?"

His right eye twitched at what she called him. That nickname that she made up had never left him. Even at his age and height, Yoruichi wouldn't treat him any different. He regained his composure, clearing his throat before speaking,

"As much as I would like to catch up with you Yoruichi-san, I am here to see my meeting through with Urahara-san"

Yoruichi almost chocked on what she heard. _A meeting? With Kisuke? What the fuck?! Since when?_ There was no way that she was not going to finding about this later...and if he didn't tell her, she would insist. Gesturing towards him to follow her, she took him to his office where he was sitting, looking at paper work, ticking off to-do lists. The organisation of Kisuke had picked up quickly, nothing left un-done,

"Yoruichi-san?"

She looked him dead in the eyes, making sure she held his gaze, then replied,

"Your...two thirty appointment is here"

Looking further back, he saw that Byakuya was behind her. It was then he understood why she was giving a piercing look. He shook his head mentally and stood as she stepped aside for Byakuya to pass,

"Welcome Kuchiki-san, please take a seat"

"I guess I'll leave you guys...to it" Yoruichi said, the tinge of annoyance easy to pick up.

Byakuya sat down, his right leg folding over his left as he rested his left elbow on the arm rest of the chair, his fingers as his jaw. He blinked a couple of times, inhaling just as he was about to speak, a deep tone in his voice,

"I am sure that you are aware to the reasons to why I am here, correct?"

Kisuke had his back straight, placing his hands togther, his fingers clinging together like a cage,

"My assumption was something to do with the wedding of your younger sister" He replied.

"Thats right. As much as I am unhappy with her decision to marry this...man, I am reassured that Kurosaki will take care of her, and devote his life to making her happy. Those were my very conditions when he asked for my...blessing. However..."

He cleared his throat, his teeth almost gritting at his previous words,

"I will not allow a human Justice of the Peace to marry my sister. This is where you come in Urahara. I want you to be the one that gives them their vows, and bless them in matramony. I know that you have gained your...certificate in doing so a few years back, not telling you where I found this information, but, would you be able to perfom this task for me, Urahara?"

_Byakuya came all the way here to ask me to be the celebrant of the wedding? And here I was thinking it was more serious than that._

Kisuke took a deep breath, then nodded at Byakuya,

"Of course Kuchiki-san. I think it would be great"

Byakuya stood and bowed at Urahara,

"I do appreciate your hard work Urahara-san. I'll see you a couple of days then"

He stood and did the same, replying with 'you're welcome', Byakuya letting himself out. Kisuke let out a sigh of relief when he left. There was of course more to face when Yoruichi made her presence known soon. He cleared his desk, moving all the paperwork into the shelves behind him. Before he could sit down, he felt a gush of air hit him in the face and he heard the click of the door locking. He knew that he had pretty much spoken way too soon...it was like she could read his mind.

She was on the other side of the desk, her hands on it, pushing herself forward slightly, biting her bottom lip,

"So...wanna tell me what Byakuya was doing here?"

Urahara looked straight into her eyes, his face a little pale. He couldn't tell if she was angry with him, but her mood seemed like that way,

"He asked me to be the celebrant. He didn't want a human marrying Rukia and Ichigo, so came here personally to ask me...which I found pointless"

"Nothing else?" She asked.

"My goodness Yoruichi-san, you're filled with questions aren't you, but no, nothing else"

She wasn't yet convinced so she moved quickly. Her swift movements matched her immence strength as she picked Kisuke up by his collar, turned him around and slammed him against the desk diagonally, knocking the phone off the edge. Her fingers ran down his chest, licking her lips as they got close to the belt of his hakama, but thats where she stopped, leaning over him, her now wet lips brushed upon his as she spoke, her feline eyes widening, her velvety voice returning as she purred under her breathe,

"You wouldn't lie to me would you Urahara-kun?"

His breathing increased just by her slightest touch, his heart beating, thumping uncontrollably. He didn't know what he had done to get this kind of...treatment from her, but it wasn't like he was going to start complaining,

"Of course I wouldn't my princess"

She climbed a top of him, his eyes invading her body, almost undressing her mentally. Yoruichi un-tied her long violet hair as she leaned down to kiss him, her hair curtaining their faces. Urahara smiled against her lips, his hands on her waist before deepening the kiss that she started. He remembered every inch and every spot. He knew it had been awhile for them both, but there was no way that he wasn't going to give it to her good for all the time she had left him alone. But gaining control, that would be the hard part. With her knees against the desk, she pulled back from their kiss, her own hands ripping his yukata from his body...his physique hadn't changed.

Yoruichi could feel that there was a bulge behind her. _Of course you would easily get a raging boner...its been fifteen years_. With another grin she moved off the desk, laying small kisses on his chest, getting lower and lower towards his belt line. Her hand rubbed against it and already she could see the bliss in Kisuke's face,

"I hope the dangerous actions ahead will make you think about the 'vows' you're about to set for the newly weds"

* * *

><p><strong>So that is just a little tease...so don't worry my nose bleeding fans...next chapter should be hopefully next week :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Starter

**SO! Another chapter. I wrote this since I promised another chapter this week. The album, Cowboys From Hell by Pantera (the entire album...twice) helped me write this, not very lemony sounding, but trust me I consider Pantera THE band to listen to during a sexual encounter, bahahaha. Anyways! I shall warn you, this is a direct carry on from the previous chapter, and is filled with loads and loads of smut, along with sexual scenes. Kinda like fifty shades of grey, even though I haven't read that book, haha. Enjoy, and let me know about any nose bleeds you have?**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi had no idea how much time they had until Tessai would start looking for them, but that is why she locked the door...atleast that would buy them some time...alone. Pulling off his hakama she was remembering their other...explorations. She couldn't deny that she missed him, she also couldn't deny that she missed his touch. But one thing was for sure is that she would show that she hadn't changed. She got a full view of his growing manhood, looking to Urahara's face then back down to his erect member, biting her bottom lip. Kisuke sat up leaning on his elbows, his eyes never leaving Shihoin. This wasn't the first time that she had surprised him with such a dominant approach, but he loved it when she would take control and she did it so well,<p>

"Does my chocolate kitty goddess want her milk?"

He would say, adding a sly remark. Yoruichi was teasing him, her fingers gently rubbing his throbbing rod, her tongue jutting out as she would start to lick his collar bone, the wet and warm sensation only turning Kisuke on even more. There was a slight gasp that escaped his lips as her tongue moved up his neck, her teeth leaving bite marks upon his skin. She reached his ear, sucking on his lobe before getting to his mouth where her tongue would slip past his lips and up against his own, her kiss so sensual that Urahara responded, his tongue rubbing against hers, fighting with hers as she started moving her hand in up and down motions on his cock. Kisuke fully sat up now, his hands now free enough to touch her body, his fingers first intertwining with her silky hair, deepening their kiss. Trying to handle the pleasure running through his body, his hands slipped under her shirt, raising it over her head then throwing it onto the ground, going back to their kiss.

His hands were now rubbing against her breast, her bra being the only thing separating him from a direct touch to her soft globes. Suddenly, Yoruichi broke their kiss, a sadistic smile on her face as she wiped her lips, continuing to slowly rub him. Letting out a satisfying moan, she spoke, her tone warm and soft,

"Mmmmm, Urahara-taichou, you taste sensational as always"

His eyes widened, his thick shaft twitching in her hand at the end of her sentence. If there was ever a name that he loved being called by Shihoin, that was the one. She chuckled as she moved her fingers further up, her thumb rubbing against the tip of his rod. She could tell that his pre-cum had finally surfaced, the slimyness spreading over his tip quickly. As he stood to his feet, Yoruichi got on her knees, her hand clasping around him, and slowly her mouth surrounded the top of his erection, sucking on him as her tongue whirled around it with precision. But wasting no time she downed his length in one fell swoop, her warm mouth coating him before she pulled back, the sensation sending him in a shiver, his hands gripping the edges of the desk. She then resumed, but this time, she sucked harder and faster, Urahara's eyes rolling back, his head following with it. He then gritted his teeth, coming back to look down to his goddess as she gave him head. Her hands ran up his abdomen now, her fingers remembering how toned his body is, the muscle definition driving her insane, the memory making her nails dig into his skin. A low grunt erupted in his throat as he felt her pierce him,

"Can my kitty look at me?"

Pulling back, then forcing his shaft back into her mouth, she tilted her head upwards slightly, her golden eyes staring right into his, her tongue rolling around his rod, her lips sucking on the tip before she would land small kisses on his wet member. Licking her way back up, she aimed to finish him off, the starter she knew, ready to serve. Downing him one more time, she blew him roughly, her head bopping up and down faster and faster, his breathing getting heavier and heavier as he watched her, her eyes never leaving his as her saliva allowed her to move easily against his length. Urahara was losing strength. She could tell by how he was getting thicker in her mouth. His breathing encouraged her to increase her motion, deep throating him. But it was by then he said,

"Y-Y-Yoru-i-ichi-s-san...I'm c-c-cumming"

_Perfect. _She didn't stop, instead, continued and within seconds she saw him fling his head back. It was then she felt his thick hot seed fill her mouth, spilling down her throat as she swallowed it. Making sure that none of it escaped, she drank every drop then came back up, cleaning his tip as she stood up wiping her mouth once more. Her body was up against his, her hand in his hair where she would force his head up, her tongue licking his nose,

"My, my, my Urahara-taicho, you had a thick load didn't you? Don't forget...that was just the starter"

She winked at him, walking around the desk picking up his hakama and throwing it at him. Urahara was still coming back to reality just as his hakama hit him in the face. He pulled it off and looked at Yoruichi as she walked away, unlocking the door. He wasn't going to let her escape that easily so he quickly put his hakama on, getting to her before she opened the door. He forced his body against the back of hers and placed her against the door, his lips at her ear,

"My dear Yoruichi-san..." He would start. Moving his right hand, he would grab hers, pinning her so she couldn't get out of his grip, his left hand lingering her naked middrift, his fingers grazing lower and lower to her waist then to her hips, "My patience will not hold on for much longer. And I know you know me well my chocolate goddess...", he continued, his lips brushing against her shoulder with a warm lick on the nape of her neck, "Fifteen years of frustration will be bought upon you", he finished, kissing her ear, his warm breath making her stutter a little. She turned her body around, landing a small peck on his lips, this time opening the door and letting herself out.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of hours since Urahara had seen Yoruichi. He knew that Tessai had already gone out to get supplies for dinner with Ururu and Jinta. It wouldn't be a possibility that she has left again since she hadn't even been around for a week, and it was this weekend that Rukia and Ichigo were getting married. He shook his head, <em>I can't believe I was thinking that...she wouldn't do that to me.<em> Tessai could see the tension in Kisuke's face, and he knew what it was all about,

"Uhhhh Urahara-sama, Yoruichi-san-"

"Tadaima!" she said.

Urahara let out a sigh of relief, walking toward the door. Tessai just smiled and went back to preparing dinner. Yoruichi slipped off her shoes, then looked up to see Kisuke. She put her shopping bags behind her and tilted her head,

"I went shopping for a dress for the wedding, is that a problem?"

"Not at all m'dear. Did you get everything that you needed?" He replied.

Walking forward, Yoruichi tip toed so that she was close enough to his ear so that he could hear,

"Yes I did...that and something for dessert"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I kinda had to stop and start, stop and start with this chapter...there were points where I nose bleeding while I was writing it. I will hopefully get another chapter in by the end of the week, because I'll be back in University next week! It will be juicy, I promise...next chapter, mehehe. Leave a review yeah? And I'll mention my thanks in the next chapter :).**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Rain

**As I promised! Another chapter! Yeah-hea! This Chapter is named after Slash's third single, Bad Rain, from his album; Apocalyptic Love. That song...ugh, that album. So! Like I said I would do, I would give my thanks to who did reviews and I owe Milica-tanja, and Mister, or Miss Guest for putting a review up. But to everyone else who loves reading this, you are the reason why I keep submitting new chapters :). I will do my best to add more chapters in, and I promise more lemony goodness, along with that wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki! Woop. Happy reading my lovely's :D**

* * *

><p>During dinner Urahara couldn't stop staring at Yoruichi.<p>

From his plate, to how she exposed her neckline toward him as she answered Jinta's questions was indeed edging him close enough to an explosion. He had to calm his hormones atleast three times while they all ate, and he knew that she was having fun throughout it all. But if he thought that he was the only one being tortured, he was sadly mistaken. When he took a bite of his dinner she would be looking at him...how he left his chest exposed just enough for her to see it. The unspoken attraction and love there was between them would almost be seen as forbidden seeing she is, THE Shihoin Princess. But she did as she pleased. No one had control of her. Soon all their concentrations were broken when Tessai cleared his throat,

"Urahara-sama, Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san have requested that you make your special pastries and cream filled cupcakes for the wedding...to uh, go with the cake"

Kisuke's eyes diverted over to Tessai, his mind still in mid-thought of tasting Yoruichi's skin,

"Oh, yeah, sure. Did you get the invoice?"

Tessai reached into his apron pocket and handed the paper over to him. Scanning it, he saw that they wanted atleast four hundred pastries, and the same with the cream filled cupcakes. He sighed knowing that he was lucky he wasn't doing the starters or main courses, and main desserts. _Mmmmm, dessert, _he thought. For just a few moments there was silence before Jinta and Ururu said 'Arigatou' to Tessai. They gathered up their dishes along with Yoruichi's, Urahara's and Tessai's, taking them to the kitchen.

It wasn't hard for them to live anymore, not that it ever was.

Urahara had made it his top priority to make sure that the expansion of his Bakery would be that of a great one. Specialized in his crazy talent to make sweets that the people couldn't get enough of, he was able to achieve a growth sum that allowed him to renovate the apartment and extend it so that when Ururu and Jinta could have their own room, along with Tessai having a custom made area for himself. Of course he had never forgotten that it was much thanks to Yoruichi's organization that he was able to make this happen, his room was not just his alone, but he wanted to make sure that when she returned that he would never let her out of his sight again...year after year, the passion and determination becoming even more desirable. It was around nine o'clock at night, and Kisuke was in his office once more, taking a look at what he would need to prepare the cake, pastries and cream filled cupcakes, giving everything checklists so that there would be nothing that could go wrong. After he was done, he made his way upstairs knowing full well what would be waiting for him when he got to his room..._their_ room. He was lucky that he had his own floor to himself, the others above him.

When he got to the door, he reached out for the handle before taking a deep breath, his mind once again calming itself, but when he opened it, there was no goddess waiting on the bed, but he could hear the shower running. He sighed moving towards the open window. The night breeze brushed against his face as he looked up to the clear skies. Urahara knew how many times he would come to this window after a long day and night of working just to stare at this sky hoping that it would be tomorrow that Yoruichi would walk back into his life. And now she was in the shower, back in his life..._finally_. She had gone to plenty of places...going as a cat wherever she could, phasing in and out so she could eat then shapeshifting back so she could sleep somewhere easy enough to fit. At this point, she felt as human as she did when she left. The water pressure sinking right into her pores as she stood under its rain of relaxation. It wasn't that long until she was out, the sound of the water stopping perking Urahara's ears. He didn't have to wait long until the door opened and when he turned around...his jaw dropped, his entire body stiff, the blood rushing to his dick so hard that he could have hit the fucking roof. There right in front of him was his Princess, her wet hair dripping down her shoulders, her body clothed with a red lingerie dress that was lined with black stitches and lace parts woven in a rose pattern, setting off her chocolate tone and bright topaz eyes.

_Shit, she's just too fucking sexy._

The smile on Yoruichi's face was that of a torturing kind, standing in the doorway for a few minutes as Kisuke just stared at her, his eyes traveling from her head to her toes as he took in her magnificent figure. No matter how many times he looked at her, he was in awe. She then finally took a step from the doorway, her strides elegant and flexiable like a cat stalking its prey. He was smiling from ear to ear as their bodies were getting closer and closer to each other, her gaze holding him so hard that he couldn't even blink. As soon as he knew that she was in arms length, his hands were immediately at her waist, pulling her towards him so that they would collide against each other. His fingers found themselves running down the frame of her face then down to her shoulders and into the nape of her neck where his nose took in her freshly showered scent.

In the afternoon when Yoruichi took control, Urahara could remember it, pulling it from his memory banks, allowing it to fuel his carnal desires. He slowly moved his hands down her curves, the silk fabric of her dress driving him wild. His eyes lingered almost in a slow motion time frame, his fingers quickly crawling back up her body then to her shoulders. Kisuke forced Yoruichi to turn around so her back would be up against his chest, his yukata magically throwing itself off his body just as he brushed her wet strands behind her ear, his gentle breath easing in and out before he spoke; his low but seductive tone teasing her,

"Ne, Yoruichi-san. You have no idea what you have done surprising me like you have..." He maneuvered his hands down her dark skin, touching her collar bone then dipping inside her dress, stroking against her naked breast as he continued his sentence, "When you said dessert I didn't think this was the dish I was going to get. But you have certainly...", tugging at her nipples, with his tongue snaking out of his mouth, licking at her lobes before he finished with, "Given me an excuse to pleasure you...entirely". There was a slight pause in his movements, Yoruichi shivering in his arms as her long lashes battered from the sheer bliss of his warm tongue. But, just as he thought he had the control, she used her speed to get the upper hand, turning around and pushing him onto the bed. Spinning once more she bought the dress over her head, her long violet hair falling down to the small of her back, that instant throwing the lingerie piece to the ground. Urahara gulped, his heart beating so fast he couldn't think, his eyes he knew, the only honest thing to him at the moment.

He watched her undress, her gorgeous body with nothing but a tong on. He didn't know what to think, his mind was being blinded, her perfect skin tone and silky hair sending chills up his spine. She knew this was teasing him, she knew the slower that she did it, the more he would beg for it. And that's what she planned on doing. His grey eyes didn't leave her one bit. He felt like he could watch her forever, but his body had plenty of other plans, his body honest enough for Yoruichi to see it. What was she waiting for? He was already on the bed! In a couple of minutes she had taken her thong off her body and now was in her full glory, her golden stare piercing whatever soul he had. Slowly, she would crawl towards him, her hands running up his thigh as she would get closer. The heat from his body cascading onto her own gave her, her own rush of excitement. Slinging her legs around his waist, she instantly crushed her lips against his, her tongue finding his. His hands slipped down her back, exploring her curves, his testosterone pumping so hard in his body, his manhood begun to react immediately. Her core rubbed against the tip of his shaft as they would share their kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck.

She could feel him rubbing against her clit, share bliss coursing through her veins with every grind. But something changed. He leaned into her more, his body pressing against her harder, using his hands and strong arms to move her onto her back. Having her fully laying on the bed, he slowly pulled away from their kiss and noticed the rosy colour in her cheeks. His little kitty was horny as hell, but he couldn't help it either, so was he. He continued to hold onto her before his mouth would engulf her sensitive nipple. An intense moan passed her lips, her head thrown back. But their grinding resumed as she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled against her left nipple and he could feel her dripping core heating up. Her moans began to get to a reasonable volume as he pleasured her, his tongue circling her areola. His right hand busied itself with her right breast, squeezing it, pinching the nipple. Guiding the tip of his cock, he rubbed her juices all over it, teasing her just as she did to him just before all this. He still sucked on her nipples; he couldn't get enough of her moans. They were music to his ears, but he didn't want to keep her waiting. And without hesitation, he shoved himself deep inside her. A loud cry sounded from her, her back arching as her dripping liquid would increase intensely.

Moving away from her perfect breast, he started nibbling on her neck, pumping slowly as his erected member dug deeper into her. Her walls were gripping onto him tightly, a small groan passing his lips as his hips moved back and forth. He could hear her mumbling his name as he thrust into her, on top of all the mewling she voiced. This turned him on even more, his pace increasing and getting deeper. His lips finally found hers, their kisses now much rougher, their bodies gaining heat and sweat among their flesh. Her soft murmurs of 'more' and 'harder' got demanding, but he didn't mind delivering. Roughly grabbing onto her right breast, he squeezed it, his mouth still fighting with hers, his shaft penetrating her greatly with pure ecstasy clouding their minds. Her hands slid down to the small of his back, her nails digging into his skin as pleasure got the best of her. Even though it had been fifteen years, all that was forgotten of physical pleasure electricuted her, pulsing back and fourth. With the way that he was making love to her, there was no escaping the memories she had the years before with him, but this time she appreciated it, and fuck it was good. With every plunge, Urahara could feel her insides tightning around him, trying to wringe him, and it was about to succeed. Clawing his back with words of 'fuck yes' and 'oh my god', her breath was at a pant, increasing to heavy huffing and puffing. But that didn't stop Kisuke, he allowed her moans to increase his drive, and it was then he knew she was about to climax. Hitting her womb over and over again, Yoruichi drew blood from grazing his back before she screamed his name, orgasming so hard he came as well. But then he didn't let that be an excuse for him or her to take a break.

He continued, sweat dripping from his god-like chest, driving into her a little slower than a second ago, his shaft dipping deep into her folds, and it was then he slipped his right hand under her, lifting her so that she was closer to him. His forehead rested on hers before she looked at him, kissing his nose,

"Keep going" she whispered.


End file.
